Déjà Vu: Ángel Guardián
by Tsuruga Lia1412
Summary: Hizuri Kuon con 35 no pensó que en la amiga de su hijo encontraría algo más que solo falsas ilusiones de una adolescente. ¿Qué pensará Fuwa Kyoko del padre de su mejor amigo? ¿Recordara todo lo que tuvo que pasar para que la historia fuera diferente? Cap. 16. Fin.
1. Chapter 1

Skip Beat pertenece a Nakamura Yoshiki.

* * *

**_ÁNGEL GUARDIÁN._**

—Corn, Corn... ¿Estas bien?

—No te preocupes, Kyoko-chan. Estoy bien.

La pequeña corrió a su lado, sonriendo aliviada al ver que su amigo hada se encontraba bien.

* * *

_DOS AÑOS DESPUÉS._

kyoko ya tenía ocho años y estaba muy enamorada de su amigo Sho. En la escuela todas las niñas la envidiaban por la cercanía de ambos, la ignoraban y le hacían pasar malos momentos por celos de la amistad que compartían ambos niños.

Un día, después de clases, unas niñas la detuvieron cerca de la calle.

—Oye tú—. Dijo la primera niña de mal modo—. ¿Qué tienes que ver con Sho?

—Eso no te interesa—. Respondió la niña que ya se había cansada de ser amable con sus compañeras.

—Mira niña, lo único que Sho podría ver en ti es que les haces as tareas—. Se burlo otra.

—Mentira, Sho es MI amigo. Vivo con él—. Decía la pequeña Kyoko con lágrimas en sus ojos.

—Vives con él porque eres una huérfana—. Se reían todas.

—Mentira. Mi mami dijo que volvería por mi...

—Pues te mintió. Nadie te quiere, ni siquiera Sho. Eres una molestia. Por eso tú madre te abandonó.

Los niños son crueles, pero algunas veces no saben cuanto... Kyoko salió corriendo mientras que sus compañeras se reían sin piedad de ella. No se dio cuenta al cruzar la calle que un auto se acercaba a gran velocidad; el conductor tampoco se percato de la niña, cuando la vio fue demasiado tarde; frenó pero el auto impacto con el pequeño cuerpo de la niña.

—¡Kyoko-chan!— Grito un niño de doce años y corrió para verla.

A la par de las niñas que momentos ante se burlaban de ella, estaba un impactado Sho, las pequeñas arpías estaban igual que él. Sólo un niño rubio tubo el suficiente valor par acercarse.

—Kyoko-chan—.Dijo con lágrimas en sus verdes ojos—. Tranquila, te voy a llevar a un médico.

—¿Corn, eres tú?

—Si Kyoko-chan. Soy yo.

—Quiere ser un hada. Como tú.

El niño sonrió entre lágrimas. Acariciando el rostro de la niña; ambos niños lloraban, la boca de la niña sangraba al igual que su nariz.

—Te quiero, Kyoko-chan. No me dejes—. Le suplicó.

—Te quiero, Corn. Yo jamás te dejaría— Dijo ella con una pequeña y débil sonrisa.

Los ojos dorados de la pequeña brillaban mas que nunca, sus seguían brotando y poco a poco fue desapareciendo, entonces Kuon se dio cuenta que la niña acababa de morir en sus brazos.

—¡NO!— Gritó.

La tragedia del pasado pronto nublaría el futuro del joven Hiruzi Kuon. Lo marcaría para siempre, más al ver que perdía a su primer amor. Sin saber que tanto él como Fuwa Sho compartirían el mismo ángel guardián.

Continuara.


	2. Chapter 2

_Skip Beat no me pertenece._

* * *

_Ángel guardián._

* * *

_II_

_Una niña se encontraba solo rodeada de un vacío en donde predominaba una cegadora luz blanca, reinaba el silencio y por sobre todo la paz._

—_¿QUIÉN ES?_

—KYOKO, ERES UNA NIÑA PURA Y COMO TAL TE ELEGIMOS PARA ESTA MISIÓN.

_—PERO ESTOY MUERTA._

—ESO NO ES IMPORTANTE. LA MUERTE ES PARTE DE LA VIDA. MI NIÑA, TIENES UNA IMPORTANTE MISIÓN.

—_¿QUÉ DEBO HACER?_

—DEBES CRECER. POR AHORA SOLO CRECE, LUEGO TE DIRÉ LO QUE DEBES HACER. DOS PERSONAS TE NECESITAN.

—_¿QUIÉN PODRÍA NECESITARME?_

—SHOUTARO Y KUON.

—¿_CORN? PERO CORN ES MI PRÍNCIPE HADA._

—HASTA UN PRÍNCIPE HADA NECESITA UN ÁNGEL GUARDIÁN.

_—ENTONCES, MI MISIÓN ES PROTEGER A CORN._

—SI, ES ESA. HAY VERDADES QUE TENDRÁS QUE DESCUBRIR.

—_PERO DEBO ESPERAR ¿ESPERAR QUÉ?_

—MAS TRAGEDIA NIÑA. PERO NO TE PREOCUPES, TODO ESTARÁ BIEN.

Sus voces resonaban como gritos, ecos de gritos que aturdían al mismo silencio.

* * *

_Una semana después._

Una joven de que aparentaba tener dieciséis años paseaba inquieta por un vació sumergido en la oscuridad, lo que parecía ser una eternidad y solo habían pasado siete días.

—Eres impaciente, mi niña.

—Yo... Es mucho tiempo...

—Aquí no existe el tiempo. No creciste por el tiempo, tú misma elegiste crecer cuando podrías haberte mantenido como una niña de ocho años. El mundo de los vivos sigue su camino sin prisa.

—Entonces, ¿Qué debo esperar?

—Debes esperar a que ellos crezcan.

—Pero... si...

—Debes entrenarte para ser un buen guía, una luz blanca debe pulir sus habilidades. Primero, debes dejar de envejecer en el plano espiritual y quedarte así hasta que llegue la hora. Te daré misiones que deberás cumplir con las que tendrás que pulir tus habilidades aprendidas. Tienes que aceptar que en este tiempo no debes interferir en la vida de Shoutaro ni en la de Kuon. Ellos deben enfrentar solos lo mas que puedan. Tu aparecerás en un futuro.

—Comprendo.

—Ahora debes aprender a dominar la proyección astral. Tienes tú cuerpo, lo has recuperado, era necesario para dominar este poder. La proyección astral consiste en que tu espíritu se materialice fuera de tu cuerpo, lo que sin saberlo lo has logrado, en estos siete días terrestre tu cuerpo fue devuelto. Es momento que lo sepas manejar, controlar tus impulsos. Los guías blancos suelen ser impulsivos al principio sin medir las consecuencias. Eres un prodigio, niña. No tuviste una crisis, estas resignada, aun sigues luchando, no por ti. Luchas por tus amigos. Y por ese motivo seras recompensada.

* * *

Continuará...

**_Otro capitulo... ¿Merece un Reviews? Gracias por sus favoritos y alertas._**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Skip Beat no me pertenece_**

* * *

**_ÁNGEL GUARDIÁN._**

* * *

**_III_**

* * *

Los días para ella parecían no pasar, el tiempo parecía empeñarse en retenerla en la nada porque allí era en donde se encontraba. Para ser un futuro ángel guardián en ese mismo instante se sentía un verdadero demonio.

Necesitaba tranquilizarse, no lo conseguía, no lograba tranquilizarse. El ambiente era tranquilo, el atuendo era el apropiado, estaba en una posición cómoda , cerraba sus ojos... Seguía a su respiración ya que era lo básico, intentaba concentrarse en un objeto simple pero su mente le hacia ver todo lo que había perdido, todo por lo que había luchado, todo aquello que ya no tendría al menos que lograra lo que debía hacer y eso era meditar.

Le estaba resultando imposible, no lo lograba y eso la irritaba, le hacia sentir miserable. Todos sufriendo y ella sin poder cuidar a sus seres queridos, a Sho, aunque este no lo mereciera, él había sido importante...

Corn era un príncipe hada, era valiente y fuerte... Pero había sufrido mucho... Sufría y ella entendía lo que se sentía aunque fueran dos sufrimientos distinto, la esencia del sentimiento era el mismo... No pedía una explicación, solo quería lograrlo, superarlo. Pero no podía... Impotencia, era el único que reinaba en ella...

—No puedo, noooo... No consigo, solo, los deje solo... Soy de lo peor, Corn.

—No te enfades— pero Kyoko no escuchaba, seguía furiosa— Eso no te hará bien... No puedes...

Pero la joven no escuchaba, estaba prisionera en su dolor, sentía ardor en su cabeza... Quemaba y ella solo podía llorar, no sabia como, pero sentía la necesidad de salir de allí, de dejar su cuerpo a un lado y huir lo mas rápido posible y así lo hizo, su cuerpo quedo en estado de vulnerabilidad, su mente en blanco... Había forzado los hechos y ahora estaba viajando a miles de distancia... Había abandonado su cuerpo y no sabía qué hacer...

* * *

En un callejón se estaba llevando a cabo un enfrentamiento, olía a sangre, mucha sangre...

—¡PERDÓNANOS!

Era una suplica desesperada, alguien imploraba su perdón con un desgarrador grito...

—Los japoneses no hablamos bien el ingles, no se nos da—. Dijo alguien con palabras japonesas mezcladas con un ingles extraño, pero en un mordaz tono de burla...

—No debimos... N-o...

—No, no debieron...

Y procedió a golpearlo nuevamente mientras lo sujetaba por el cuello y aquellas manos se llenaban con mas sangre. A los lados estaban varios cuerpos de hombres completamente inconscientes, con graves heridas, sangrando allí mismo, en el suelo, esperando que poco a poco la vida se les escapara de los dedos... De la punta de los dedos...

—¡Kuon! Tranquilízate.

Era otro joven con una chica temblando a la par de él. El mencionado se detuvo, dejando caer a su rival del momento en el suelo, este ya estaba inconsciente.

—Kuon, ya estuvo bueno de todo esto. Te harán daño. No sigas... Vayámonos, te llevare a casa...

Kuon no escuchaba, su atención la tenia un sujeto que intentaba huir con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, lo vio todo negro... Nadie, absolutamente nadie, escapaba de Hiruzi Kuon y menos aquellos que lo ofendían... Salio corriendo tras él...

—Espera, Rick... Déjalo...

—Tina, Kuon no esta bien... Espérame aquí...

—No, voy contigo...

Ambos corrieron atrás de Kuon y su presa... El joven de cabellos rubio corría detrás de aquel, siendo perseguido de cerca por sus amigos, Tina iba de la mano de Rick y estaban cerca de Kuon, muy cerca... Por cruzar una calle... Se escucho rechinar unas ruedas de un vehículo y Ryck con una mano empujaba a Tina lejos de él y con la otra, hacia lo mismo con Kuon... Lo estaba salvando, recibiendo el impacto en todo su cuerpo, salió volando por el aire y cayo en el asfalto todo ensangrentado, pero vivo...

Kuon estaba petrificado, sus verdes ojos dejaron de lado todo rastro de crueldad y dejo pasar a la incredulidad, su amigo... La única persona que estaba siempre a su lado, se había sacrificado por él... Esto no podía ser...

Volvió corriendo a su lado al igual que Tina, tembloroso y sumamente preocupado intento hacer algo, pero no había caso. Su amigo lo miro un instante y con su último aliento le dijo:

—No fue tu culpa...

Así murió.. En brazos de Tina, su novia. Tina empujo a Kuon, todo en cámara lenta... Dolorosamente lenta.

—¡Asesino! Es tu maldita culpa. Por qué tuviste que aparecer en la vida de Rick... Es tu culpa. Tu debiste morir. Asesino...

La vehemencia de aquellas palabras lo dejaron en un total silencio...

Kyoko observaba todo con una mano en su boca, reprimiendo un doloroso gemido, no solo lo presenció... Sintió cada emoción de los presentes, la amistad, el odio... La culpa...

* * *

Volvió rápidamente a donde había estado hace unos instantes, antes de presenciar todo aquello... Cayendo de rodillas...

—¿Qué pasó?

—Corn, no es Corn... Es Kuon...

—Escúchame Kyoko... Eso aún no pasó, pero es inevitable...

—¿No puedo salvar a Rick?

—No, él tiene ya su destino...

—Pero Kuon se siente culpable...

—No puedes hacer nada...

—Pero no lo hice, solo fui un mero espectador...

—Ni eso debiste ser, Kyoko. Te expones a un peligro innecesario...

—No hice nada...

—Kyoko, hiciste la proyección astral viajando por el tiempo tres años en el futuro. Eso puede matarte. Han pasado tan solo dos meses de tu muerte...

—Imposible... ¿Cómo?

—No pudiste controlar a tu clon astral y este pudo mas que tu misma. Esto puede matarte. Debes controlarlo. Evitando estos viajes en el tiempo. Solo hacen daño...

La joven no entendía nada, hasta que noto su nariz sangrar...

—Pero, estoy muerta...—Estaba asombrada...

—Allí te equivocas, puede que para las personas, estés muerta. Pero aquí, estas viva. Y ese viaje te hizo sentir todo lo que vivieron las personas de ese futuro. El golpe, furia, la misma muerte.

—¿Cómo?

—Debes dar gracias a que tu cuerpo ahora es mas fuerte o estarías verdaderamente muerta e incapaz de cumplir tu misión en la vida.

—No se cual es mi misión en la vida, no puedo hace nada para que Kuon no sea acusado de asesino... Ni impedir que sufra... Qué clase de ángel soy... Cuando no puedo protegerlo...

—Tu misión no es esa... Debes esperar, eres un futuro ángel...

Kyoko se sintió avergonzada,aquella persona tenia razón y en ese momento perdió el conocimiento... Sus ojos se cerraron con gran dolor...

* * *

**Continuara...**

**¿Intenso? ¿Reviews? Gracias por leer...**

**saludos.**


	4. Chapter 4

_Skip Beat no me pertenece._

* * *

_**Ángel guardián.**_

* * *

_La vida no había sido fácil, no después de ver con tus propios ojos como muere la inocencia o como muere una pequeña niña. Todo había cambiado, ya nada era lo mismo. Quien lo escuchaba se había marchado para no volver. Se encontraba en una triste realidad. __Con solo doce años tuvo que enfrentar la muerte de la única amistad sincera que tuvo en toda su vida. _

_Si había alguien a quien Hizuri Kuon detestaba era al amiguito de Kyoko, por el que ella daba la vida... Aun recordaba el brillo en sus ojos cuando hablaba de su amigo. Él quería que alguien o ella hablara de igual manera sobre su persona._

_Cuando fue a despedirse para siempre de Kyoko, noto que el niñato lo miraba desafiante, no pudo estar por mucho tiempo, ya que debía volver a su casa. Noto todas las _

_miradas puestas en él, nadie lo conocía, se sintió fuera de lugar... Que no tenía ningún derecho para estar allí, de cierta forma engaño a Kyoko, pero ella se sintió tan feliz de verlo y pensar que de verdad existían las hadas... Aunque la idea era tan loca, como creer en un ángel guardián. Nada de so existía._

* * *

_El regreso a clases fue un golpe duro para él... Nuevamente las bromas, el que te digan que no eres ni lo uno ni lo otro... Padres amorosos pero ausentes. Así se fue volviendo cada día mas alejado de las personas, no escuchaba, se escapaba de casa. __En una fiesta, que un "amigo" había organizado, todo era descontrol. Drogas, alcohol... De todo un poco._

_El humo era embriagador, el solo aspirarlo... Vio un grupo separado del resto que estaban aspirando un polvo blanco... _

_—Yo no te aconsejo que te acerques a ellos__—. Dijo una voz._

_—¿Por qué?_

_—No comparten sus drogas, ¿Cuantos años tienes?_

_—Doce, trece, que importa...__— El desconocido sonrió._

_—¿Alguna vez has fumado por lo menos? No hablo de drogas, tabaco._

_—No._

_—Entonces olvídalo. Aun puedes seguir siendo tú. Soy Rick._

_—Kuon__—Se presentaron._

_—¿y que haces en un lugar como este?_

_—Divertirme._

_—Escúchame, debo buscar a una chica. __—Kuon lo miro levantando un poco su ceja__— Es mi novia, también estábamos invitados. Solo que Tina tiene problemas._

_Kuon lo acompaño escuchando su historia, en silencio. Aquel era un futuro amigo, el único que tenía... Encontraron a una joven, ya estaba perdida... Se veía de lejos que estaba drogada. ¿Quien sabrá lo que haya consumido? Tampoco le parecía buena idea preguntar..._

* * *

_Lo clásico era encontrar a una chica cualquiera, invitarla a tomar algo, besarla y luego que pasara lo que tendría que pasar. Fiesta y placer, se apoderaban de él._

_La música estaba bastante alta, pero es escuchaban los gritos de algunos chicos enfurecidos porque otro había tocado a su chica, la primera pelea en la que participaría y fue como si cada golpe que daba lo liberaran de su carga. La furia se apoderaba d todo su ser y ya no pensaba..._

_—¿Qué estás haciendo? Vayámonos...__— Le dijo su nuevo amigo... Quien lo arrastro literalmente fuera del lugar. __—No puedes hacer esto, podrían matarte._

_Kuon simplemente lo miró indiferente, como si nada le importara... Porque , él y se consideraba un caso perdido._

* * *

_**En otro plano.**_

_Kyoko se encontraba pensativa, ya había pasado un tiempo, no sabía cuanto... Pero al fin y al cabo, era algo. La misteriosa voz, la había llamado. Su primera misión. Se sentía nerviosa, con la idea de poder ver a sus amigos..._

_—Kyoko, tienes que ir a Londres._

_—¿Londres?_

_—Si, debes ver a dos hermanos. Ellos son Setsuka y Cain Heel. Quiero que los veas. Son un par de Hermanos medio japones y medio ingles. No tienen familiares, son solo ellos. Cain anda en malos pasos..._

_—Debo cambiar eso..._

_—No, solo debes observar, ese es tú trabajo. Ser, solo una espectadora. Y para ello pondrás en práctica tu poder, usando un clon astral para viajar unos años en el futuro. Pero la diferencia es que esta vez lo controlas._

_—Entiendo... ¿Cómo llegare hasta ellos?__—Kyoko__ sintió como era transportada por una fuerza distinta a la suya. Lo mas extraño es que al lugar a donde fue nadie le podía ver..._

* * *

**_Años en el futuro._**

_—¿Cain, dónde estas? ¡Cain!__— Gritaba una chica._

_—Setsu, no grites... __—Decía un joven._

_Kyoko observaba a los hermanos Heel. El tal Cain Heel era un hombre de unos veinte y tantos años. Muy alto, el pelo negro que lo llevaba peinado hacia delante tapándole gran parte de su rostro y sus hermoso pero fríos ojos azules que solo mostraban calidez al ver a su hermana. Y la hermana tenía el pelo rubio con mechas rosa. Vestía de negro, con ropa muy reveladora. Lleva siempre accesorios metálicos destacando entre ellos un piercing con cadena que conecta el labio con la oreja de la muchacha. Kyoko se sentía abrumada con el parecido que tenia con la joven, no sabía que decir se sintió fuera de lugar y fue como si el alma de la mujer la llamara._

_—¿Dónde estabas?_

_—Salí por trabajo, Setsu. ¿Qué querías?_

_—Sólo me sentí sola al no encontrarte. No sabías que tenías trabajo. Cain...__—No dijo nada al ver que el hombre se le acerco._

_—Vamos de compras. Esta vez te comprare lo que desees, Setsu._

_La joven lo abrazo y le dio un eso cerca de los labios, lo que le sorprendió fue que el hombre no la aparto, todo lo contrario, profundizo el beso rodeando con sus brazos la cintura de la chica... _

_—Setsu, debemos apurarnos..._

_—Podríamos dejarlo para después Cain. Te extrañe mucho, esta mañana desperté y no estabas..._

_Kyoko se sorprendió, estos hermanos no solo eran hermanos, sino amantes... Y ella solo pudo ver como el hombre la arrastraba hacia su cuarto. Pero no sabía, que tenía que ver aquellas personas con ella..._

CONTINUARA.

* * *

**_Notas finales:_**

**_Por cierto, puse Hiruzi en vez de poner Hizuri, pido disculpas, lo tratare de corregir pronto. Agradezco__ a tod s que leen y comentaron esta historia. Disculpen la demora. Si es posible, mas tarde pondré la continuación de"Siempre tú" y de "Ángeles y demonios". _****_Gracias por leer, comentar, poner en sus alertas y favoritos a este FF a: _****_*rouus94 _****_*matemuia _****_* usagihell34 _****_*JOYhime_*****bjnarumi *****lakshmy99**


	5. Chapter 5

Skip Beat no me pertenece.

* * *

**_Ángel guardián._**

_Los hermanos Heel si que eran raro, se supone que aquel amor tendría que ser prohibido, pero ellos se amaban sin importarle el que, no tenían en cuenta la opinión del resto del mundo, sólo eran ellos. __Cain Heel antes de Setsuka Heel era un mujeriego, pero ahora solo tenía ojos para su hermana, que no la veía como tal, para él era su mujer aunque todos opinaran lo contrario. __Después de la primer noche juntos no pudieron arrepentirse de lo hecho, era un pecado, pero valía la pena._

_Y Kyoko sólo pudo ver tal demostración de amor... Por algo aquella voz la había mandado a ese tiempo, al lugar en que se encontraba y sabía que esa relación terminaría en tragedia, lo presentía, todo lo que tenía que ver con sus viajes o un clon astral viajando por el tiempo-espacio era para terminar mal para los implicados._

_Entonces decidió volver a aquel lugar en donde se encontraba en soledad, pero no pudo, en ves de hacer eso, viajo al futuro... Lo que vio la sorprendió... Cain Heel y Hizuri Kuon enfrentados por el amor de Setsuka Heel... Aunque esta sólo tenía ojos para su hermano..._

_Continuara._


	6. Chapter 6

Skip Beat no me pertenece. Lamento la demora.

Gracias por sus reviews.

* * *

Cain Hell lucho por defenderse, podía con todos aquellos sujetos que tenía en frente, bien podía hacerlo pero no contó con qué más de uno se encargaran de sujetarles los brazos, para impedirle moverse. Se encontraba a merced de todos aquellos sujetos que querían sacarlo del medio pero jamás pudieron con él y esta no iba a ser la ocasión, no podía rendirse, no debía... No ahora que la tenía a ella, no ahora que sabía que la mujer de sus sueños le correspondía, que ella lo esperaba cada noche con los brazos abiertos y que al fin tenía un hogar, aunque viviendo un amor prohibido.  
Así con la imagen de su hermana en su mente se sumió en la oscuridad que le brindaba la inconsciencia, quizás esta noche no llegaría a casa pero sabia bien que hasta su último suspiro fue por ella, para la pequeña Setsu.

* * *

Cain Heel vivía un sórdido amor prohibido con su hermana pequeña y es en uno de esos momentos en donde tienes que explicar que tu ni ella escogieron amarse pero lo hacen. Las miradas van de un lado a otro, serán señalados con el dedo índice porque eres culpable, tanto tú como ella son culpables, criminales ante los ojos de la sociedad y nadie más vera otra cosa, nadie comprenderá jamas un amor prohibido. Es tú misma sangre, pero no pudiste, sabes bien que lo intestaste, que ahogabas aquellas penas en alcohol, que después de tantas otras mujeres, al finalizar el día era en ella en quien pensabas, sólo tenías y tienes ojos para tu pequeña hermana.  
Es ese paso lento, perfecta, soberbia y ojos fríos lo que te llevan a pecar. Ante el mundo ella muestra su mascara pero sólo tu sabes lo que hay más allá y te odias por eso.  
Odias no haber sido lo suficientemete fuerte para poder detener aquello a tiempo, te odias por no haberle dado una oportunidad de amar a alguien más, tu no quisiste porque eres egoísta y ella tampoco quiso, nunca jamás aceptaría amar a otro que no fueras tú...  
Odias la idea de que ella sea de otro, odias la sola idea y es por cosas como estas que caen una y otra vez, ambos saben lo que hacen pero jamás se detendrán a pensar si esta mal porque ya se cansaron de todo...  
Y no es un simple amor de hermanos, por eso hoy se encuentran condenados y unidos por este amor prohibido.

* * *

Escuchonos pasos, pasos de mujer, alguien venía hacía el pero no sabía bien si era un sueño o si alguien lo había encontrado o si uno de esos había regresado a terminar su trabajo...  
— ¿Setsu, eres tú?— Pregunto al abrir sus ojos.  
De espaldas a él estaba una mujer increíblemente bella, un retrato de su hermana menor pero aquella apareció no podría ser Setsu, no vestía como su hermana.  
—No, no soy ella—La escucho murmurar.  
—¿Dónde estoy?—Intento incorporarse pero no pudo moverse—¿Qué me hiciste?  
—Yo... Nada. La pregunta es, ¿Qué es lo que te haces tu mismo?—La mujer no le daba la cara—Ella te espera en casa.  
—Quiero irme con ella... Quiero verla... La amo.—Por primera vez en su vida admitió ese sentimiento con alguien más que no fuese su propia hermana, aquella mujer le hacía sentir confianza.  
—Lo sé—Murmuro.  
Los ojos de él se abrieron muy grande, al ver el rostro de aquella mujer, ella era Setsu pero no...  
—¿Quién eres?—Murmuro.  
La mujer se acercó para limpiar la sangre de sus heridas, acarició su rostro con tan suavidad, era como la caricia de la briza, el rose de un pétalo, el tino de un ángel...  
—Eso ya no importa—Murmuro—Hace años que estoy sola aquí. Pero debo advertirte...  
—¿Sobre qué?  
—Cuidate, no habrá una próxima vez...  
Los ojos de Cain se volvieron a cerrar, la oscuridad lo rodeo por completo, llevandolo de nuevo a aquel callejón vacío, oscuro y frío. Lo más extraño es que no había rastro de sangre e su rostro, todo había desaparecido.  
Se incorporo, algo adolorido.. Esta vez le dieron una buena paliza, debía reconocerlo...  
Tomo rumbo hacía su casa, a donde estaba su hermana, no... Ella ya no era su hermana, era su mujer, sólo suya... Recordó a la hermosa mujer de su sueño, sonrió de lado... Se parecía tanto a Setsu pero a la vez no era ella...  
Volvió a su casa, allí lo esperaba su chica, ella al ver como la puerta se abría corrió a sus brazos, preocupada... Sólo miro sus ojos y se sintió en casa, olvido el dolor producido por los golpes, olvido lo frío de afuera. Hasta olvido al ángel que lo había salvado, en ese momento sólo tenía ojos para Setsu.

* * *

Kyoko volvió a la soledad en donde siempre se encontraba prisionera, había hecho todo lo que pudo pero no tuvo éxito... Lo sabía.  
—¿Pudiste lograr algo?  
—No...  
—Pero hablaste de él.  
—Es un hombre orgulloso, no dejara que un "ángel" que posee el mismo rostro de Setsu le diga qué hacer...  
—Entonces su destino esta escrito, no durara mucho...  
—¿Cuanto?  
—Esto es una carrera contra el tiempo, Kyoko. Ahora deberas ir a ver a un antiguo amigo tuyo...  
—¿Qué amigo?  
—Fuwa Sho...

* * *

Continuara.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Skip Beat no me pertenece._**

* * *

Muchas gracias a mutemuia, , kotoko-98, PaulaGaTo, okita kagura, Lunabsc, Misaki y Mizuki por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior.

* * *

Summary: [EN PROCESO] La tragedia los marcaría sin saber que compartirían el mismo ángel guardián. -"Nunca pensé tener que tomar una decisión así, no podía elegir... No podía jugar con dos vidas, menos con las vidas de los dos hombre que marcaron mi infancia"

* * *

**_Ángel guardián._**

* * *

**Kyoko se encontraba sin palabras, podría ver a su amigo, podría ver a Sho...**

**¿Quizás él habría podido cumplir su sueño? Estaba segura de que él lo habría logrado, tenía talento y la capacidad para hacerlo, bien sabía que para ciertas cosas no era un tonto o mucho mejor, debía ser un gran chico...**

**—¿Podré verlo?—Murmuro sin dar crédito a lo que sus oídos habían escuchado momentos antes.**

**—Lo veras. Apresúrate, se hace tarde—Como siempre esa voz era enigmática...**

**—¿Tarde para qué?**

**—Es algo que debes descubrir por ti misma, no tiene gracia a que te diga cada paso que tendrás que dar y cada cosa que te tocara ver—Dijo antes de que Kyoko decidiera por si sola que debía irse, era su oportunidad de ve a Fuwa Sho, quizás su oportunidad para verlo triunfar.**

**Kyoko apareció en un espacio bastante amplio, un apartamento un poco sombrío pero que era fácil reconocer de quien era, sin duda era en donde vivía Sho.**

**Escuchó voces, voces que desconocía y que no se atrevía a moverse, aunque bien sabía que no podría ser vista por nadie, no al menos que ella quisiera.**

**—Sho, ¿Dónde estás? Querido—Hablaba una mujer.**

**Kyoko camino para ver quien era y se encontró con una hermosa mujer castaña que buscaba a Sho. Le siguió por el amplio lugar y se sobresalto al ver aquella escena, en esos momentos no sabía que decir, si negar la vedad o ver esa triste realidad.**

**Bien sabía que en la vida podías tomar decisiones, pero siempre era uno mismo él que tomaba el camino que debía seguir y lo que quería ser pero ahora por el peso de la fama, el peso de su vida, el peso en sus hombros era demasiado para un chico como Fuwa Sho.**

**Shotaro se encontraba sentado contra una pared casi desvanecido, mirando al frente sin mirar, con la camisa arremangada y con una jeringa en su otra mano.**

**—¡Sho!—Escucho gritar a la mujer casi histérica—¿Qué hiciste?**

**—Necesitaba sentirme bien—murmuro.**

**—Prometiste no volver a hacerlo, ¿Recuerdas?—La mujer estaba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.**

**—Como también le prometí a Mimori serle fiel—Dijo riéndose—Shoko-san, estas especialmente hermosa este día.**

**Ante aquello Shoko se quedo en silencio, con una punsada de dolor en su pecho.**

**—Pensé que la habías dejado—Dijo la mujer acercándose a él.**

**—La dejé pero ella sola regresa...**

**—Estas muy drogado, Sho...**

**—Es verdad, Shoko-san... La dejé por ti.**

**—Sho soy tu manager...**

**—Eso no importa—Rió divertido—Sabes que nos divertimos mucho, como sólo tu y yo lo sabemos hacer.**

**—Basta, Sho. Ya no más, no quiero ser la otra ya no.**

**—Pero si eres única.—Le dijo mientras ella lo ayudaba a levantarse.**

**Shoko lo llevó al baño para que se diera una ducha, Kyoko solo pudo ver las dosis de drogas que quedaban en el piso y negar con su mente...**

**Volvió a desaparecer, quizás allí no tenía que hacer nada más, era algo molesto que ese sea el presente de cada uno de ellos, de sus amigos y ó aire y de repente, sin explicación y sin que ella hiciera nada, volvió a aparecer en aquel apartamento.**

**Vio entrar a una chica rubia, joven y bonita. Pero esto no era todo, tanto ella como la joven escucharon ruidos "extraños" por decirlo de algún modo.**

**Ella siguió a la joven, con un extraño presentimiento en su corazón, de algo que no podía describir que era.**

**La chica abrió la puerta y lo que vio le destrozo el corazón, Kyoko se acerco y sintió asco, repulsión por aquella escena.**

**Claro que aquello le rompería el corazón a cualquier chica enamorada, más si amaba a un estúpido como seguía siéndolo Fuwa Sho.**

**Shotaro completamente desnudo y su manager gimiendo de placer bajo él.**

**—Ahh... Shoko, eres la mejor—Decía mientras aumentaba el ritmo de sus embestidas.**

**—Más, Sho... Quiero que me des maass—Decía aferrada a la espalda de su joven amante.**

**La joven o mejor dicho las dos chicas no daban crédito a lo que veían, la chica rubia salió de allí sin decir nada. Con lágrimas en los ojos, cerro la puerta de golpe haciendo sobresaltar a los ahora asombrados amantes.**

**—¿Qué fue eso?—Pregunto Shoko.**

**—No lo sé. No me importa—Dijo descaradamente para seguirla embistiéndola de forma más ruda.**

* * *

**Kyoko decía seguir a la chica, estaba claro que Fuwa Sho era un cerdo. **

**Siguió a la joven desde cerca, no quería que ella la viera, no era el momento, la chica estaba muy dolida y supuso que aquella era la novia de aquel puerco sin corazón que la engañaba de tal modo.**

**—¿Por qué?—Murmuró Mimori entrando en su departamento.—¿Por qué me hiciste esto, Sho?**

**Kyoko entrecerró los ojos y vio como la chica se derrumbaba sin poder evitarlo y odiaba poder sentir su dolor sin siquiera tocarla, sus dones eran más bien un maldición.**

**Vio como la joven se acariciaba el vientre y no pudo evitarlo, comprendió lo que sucedía: la chica estaba embarazada.**

**Camino hacia ella, la joven no la podía ver, no la quería ver.**

**La chica furiosa arremetió contra toda la decoración en su apartamento.**

**Ante sus ojos, vio a Mimori tirar cuadros, porta-retratos en donde estaban Shotaro y ella abrazados, un sin fin de más cosas que Kyoko supuso, tendrían en común.**

**Sintió tanta pena, dolor, rabia... Todo provenía de la chica que salía de su apartamento sin rumbo.**

**Momento más tarde, Kyoko apareció en la azotea de aquel edificio y la chica estaba allí, a punto de saltar.**

**Ella se apresuro y la detuvo antes de que se tirara al vacío.**

**—No...—Le murmuro en el oído.**

**—¿Quién eres?—Pregunto asustada.**

**—Eso no importa, tienes que vivir... Por ti, por tu bebe...—Le hablo.**

**—¿Por qué no te puedo ver?—Dijo asustada Mimori.**

**—Quiero que me escuches, vive. Yo estaré siempre para ti, aunque no me puedas ver—Le dijo con voz maternal.**

**—¿Puedo vete?**

**Después de que la alejara del peligro, poniéndola en una distancia prudente y alejada del peligro, decidió aparecer con otra forma.**

**Ante la joven y para su sorpresa vio a una chica vestida de blanco que se acercaba a ella, de cabello largo y rubio, ojos azules, cálidos...**

**—¿Eres mi ángel guardián?—Pregunto la chica antes de perder el conocimiento e los brazos de lo que ella consideró, su ángel.**

**Kyoko la llevo a su casa, para que durmiera más cómoda y pudiera pensar. Sabía que aquella chica tendría que enfrentarse a muchas cosas y que mañana quizás tendría que enfrentarse a Fuwa Sho.**

* * *

**Furiosa volvió a aparecer en el vacío de siempre, esperando escuchar aquella voz.**

**—¿Por qué?—Pregunto a la nada.—¿Por qué hiciste y quisiste que viera aquello? ¡Dime!**

**Pero la respuesta nunca llegó, no en ese momento, lo peor es que pudo sentir el dolor de aquella chica, pudo sentir el dolor de la traición.**

* * *

Continuara.


	8. Chapter 8

Skip Beat no me pertenece.

* * *

Gracias por sus reviews a Paulagato, kotoko-98, mutemuia y a sumi onechan.

* * *

**_Ángel Guardián._**

* * *

Kyoko se encontraba en el vació en donde siempre se encontraba...

—_¿Era eso lo que querías que yo viera?—Gritó de pronto.—¡Contesta! _

_Estaba desesperada y el silencio no ayudaba..._

—_¿Por qué mis dos amigos se han perdido a si mismo en el camino? ¿Por qué?—Murmuro sin fuerzas._

_Llevaba tiempo preguntándolo, no sabía... No había conseguid respuesta..._

—_Tienes dos opciones—Murmuro una voz conocida..._

—_¿Q-quién eres?—Pregunto nerviosa. _

—_Pregunta incorrecta... Debes sentir curiosidad por tus opciones... _

—_¿Qué opciones? ¿Para qué?_

—_Son las opciones para volver, Kyoko...—Murmuro, mientras una sombra se acercaba acechándola, esa vos de hombre pasaba a ser de mujer, desconcertando-la más aún._

—_¿Tú eres... Yo?—Murmuro al encontrarse en frente de su rostro, era ella misma... Pero era imposible... _

—_Soy tú... Quizás tu seas yo... Llevó más tiempo aquí que tu...—Camino despacio...—Como dije, tienes dos opciones y te demostraré una opción..._

_Ante ellas apareció una imagen, dos personas que Ya había visto antes... _

—_¿Setsu? _

—_Es algo así como otra tu pero que siempre vivió equivocada... _

—_No puedes decir que el amor sea un error..._

—_Lo es si constantemente cruzan la línea y ese ser amado se expone a un peligro mayor..._

_¡Punk!_

_¡Punk!_

_¡Punk!_

_Vio una nueva imagen en donde después de escuchar esos sonidos vio un cuerpo caer, era un figura imponente, que yacía en el suelo, agonizando..._

—_¡Cain!—Pregunto preocupada—¿Qué le pasa a Cain? _

_Su otro yo no respondió, aunque Kyoko sintió dolor, mucho dolor... Como si le arrancaran parte de su alma..._

—_Cain... Nii-san—Una chica rubia corrió para sostener entre sus brazos a su hermano, quien no era otro que él amor de su vida...—No me dejes... ¡Cain!_

_Kyoko podía sentir su miedo y como poco a poco él moría en los brazos de ella..._

_Setsuka estaba destrozada y en ese momento un rubio Kuon la tomo del brazo para sacarla de allí... Ella lucho todo lo que pudo, para volver con su amado y morir con él. Aunque Kuon logró sacarla de allí, ella lloraba desconsoladamente..._

_Ante sus ojos aparecía la escena de un funeral..._

_También como Setsu poco a poco se consumía ella misma... Hasta el día en que cortó sus venas estando en la tina del baño, Kuon que era su amigo la descubría, él era quien le ayudaba..._

_Pero Setsuka ya no quería vivir... No tenía vida sin Cain... Nada tenía sentido... Nada ni nadie._

_Y ante ellas apareció una imagen más de ellas dos, mientras Setsu se unía a ellas..._

_La imagen de una camilla del hospital en donde a la chica le agarraba un paro cardio-respiratorio..._

—_No quiero ir...—Murmuro Setsu—Quiero A Nii-san..._

_La chica empujo a Kyoko quien despertaba en lo que había sido el recipiente del alma de Setsu..._

_Kyoko despertaba en el cuerpo de la joven y se encontraba con un sonriente Kuon... Las escenas pasaban en cámara lenta... Como ellos se enamoraban, su boda... Todo..._

—_¡No!—Grito Kyoko—Yo quiero volver pero no a costa de alguien más... Quiero ser un ser nuevo pero ser yo... Kuon amaría a Setsu, no a mi... Quiero que Cain viva..._

_Su otra yo sonrió..._

—_Ya hiciste una elección... Cain vivirá, pero alguien debe morir... Es vida por vida..._

_Su otro yo desapareció..._

—_Que no sea Kuon—Murmuro._

—_Será como desees—Escucho esa voz en su mente, muy lejos y volvía a quedar completamente sola..._

* * *

_Continuara._


	9. Chapter 9

_Skip Beat no me pertenece._

* * *

**_Ángel Guardián._**

* * *

_Ella no supo bien en qué momento su vida o su no vida se complico tanto, no era bueno jugar con las vidas de las personas, no lo era, para nada... Más si esas personas eran quienes alguna vez fueron sus amigos._

—_¿Dónde estas?—Pregunto al vacío, su otra yo no respondió, paso momentos de angustia y soledad, no sabía como usar los poderes que tenía, no sabía cómo hacerlo por si sola._

_Se concentraba mentalmente, queriendo-la llamar, pero encontró una conexión distinta, una que ella misma desconocía._

_Se vio llegar hasta donde estaba la chica rubia que reconoció como la novia de Fuwa Sho._

_¿Qué tenía que ver ella con esa mujer?_

_Observó que la mujer tarareaba nunca canción de cuna,mientras acariciaba su creciente vientre, estando en la comodidad de su cama, alguien aporreaba la puerta haciéndola sobresaltar... La mujer se levanto apresurada para ver quien era aquel que golpeaba tan fuerte la puerta._

—_¿Qué haces aquí?—Pregunto la mujer furiosa. _

—Es_ cierto...—Murmuro viendo el vientre de la mujer en frente de ella. _

—_Si, le voy a dar un hijo a Sho.—Murmuro agotada la otra—Sería bueno que te has a un lado y le permitas a mi hija poder tener un padre._

_El ataque de la mujer embarazada descoloco a la manager, que tenía lágrimas en sus ojos, el dolor era tangible en sus expresiones faciales... _

—_Pero, lo quiero... _

—_Ser la diversión de Sho en mi ausencia es algo que tu misma decidiste, ¿Aun no encuentras la decencia que perdiste al meterte en la cama de un niño que además estaba comprometido?—El sarcasmo de la mujer embarazada era justificado, también su odio y resentimiento. _

—_No quise... _

—_El mundo esta lleno de personas que pretendieron hacer buenas acciones pero terminaron en desastre, hoy por tu culpa mi hijo no tendrá padre... _

—_¿Sho lo sabe?_

—_Supongo que no se tardara en enterar si tu estas aquí—Le dijo mordaz—¿A qué viniste? Quieres festejar tu victoria de que no sólo te quedaste con mi novio, además mi hijo crecerá sin su padre... ¿Acaso eso te hace llenar de regocijo?_

—_No, yo simplemente quería venir a ver si necesitaba algo...—La mujer se rió de ella. _

—_Lo bueno sería que te compres un mapa y te ubiques, Shouko...—La mujer embarazada estaba muy molesta, ya estaba en sus últimos meses de embarazo, Kyoko podía verlo...—Multiplícate por cero y piérdete._

_Mimori aún tenía en ella esa parte caprichosa de siempre, aunque la maternidad la había hecho madurar, ahora mismo se encontraba sola, sus padres le dieron la espalda al saber que estaba embarazada._

—_Espero que...—Shouko no termino de hablar cuando la mujer le cerró la puerta en la cara._

_Ella volvió al departamento que compartía con su joven amante y representado... El joven solo tenía 17 años y la mujer embarazada sólo 16, ella era la que salía sobrando, era mucho mayor que Sho, era su manager, era poco profesional su relación... Ya lo había decidido, se apartaría de él para siempre. _

—_Shoko, ¿En dónde estabas? ¿Y por qué lloras?—Le pregunto Sho que por primera ve en días estaba lucido y no bajo el efecto de drogas. _

—_Debemos terminar, Sho... Es mejor que busques a otro manager, yo no puedo seguir con mi trabajo... No así...—Volvió el llanto desesperado. _

—_¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué quieres dejarme?—Le pregunto sorprendido, ya que ella le había dicho que le amaba. _

—_Es que vas a ser padre... _

—_¿Estas embarazada? Shouko yo quiero a ese bebe, será nuestro hijo y... _

—_No, Sho... Yo no soy la que esta embarazada... _

—_¿Entonces?—El dolor de la mujer le sorprendía y no entendía por qué. Él sabía que sentía algo más que un atractivo físico por ella. _

—_Mimori esta embarazada, Sho...—El cantante se sorprendió y cayo al suelo._

—_Terminamos hace mas de siete meses, casi ocho—Murmuro. _

—_Cuando ella nos vio tener sexo, ella ya estaba embarazada—Le aseguro. _

—_Bueno, tendré un hijo... ¿Qué tiene que ver eso?—Pregunto cínico. _

—_Los padres de ella la repudian por ser madre soltera, debes casarte con ella para que tu hijo no sea un bastardo—Sho abrió los ojos aún más grande—Es una niña, sola, embazada que se enfrenta ella y su bebe al mundo..._

—_Sólo por mi hijo me casaré, Shouko...—Le afirmo—Pero no pretendo dejarte a ti, eso no... ¿Quieres ser mi amante, Shouko-san?_

—_Quiero lo que estés dispuesto a darme, Sho—Dijo para besarle y él la llevó a su cama..._

_Kyoko estaba furiosa, no quiso ver lo que su amigo era capaz de hacer, su estómago estaba cansado de todo esto... _

_Después de muchos intentos, Sho decidió hablar con los padres de la joven para que ellos la obliguen a casarse con él y los padres de Mimori aceptaron, obligando a la hermosa joven para que lo aceptara casarse asegurando-le que sólo así obtendría su perdón..._

_Fue un veinte de Diciembre cuando ambos se casaron, ahora ella era la señora Fuwa y eso era algo indescriptible..._

_Cinco días después, nacía su hija... Kyoko se quedó observando a la niña en brazos de la madre de esta..._

—_¿Qué has hecho?—Escucho su misma voz de su otra yo furiosa.—Aun no era tiempo, debías esperar para ver esto..._

—_¿Qué sucede? _

—_Eso sucede...—Señalo la escena en donde Sho entraba a ver a su mujer e hija..._

—_Es preciosa—Murmuro el cantante al ver el cabello negro que él solía tener antes, con unos ojos hermosos y dorado—¡Kyoko! _

—_¿Cómo dijiste?—Pregunto la joven... _

—_Kyoko... _

—_Es un lindo nombre, yo en mi mente la llamaba Ai, pero Kyoko es un hombre perfecto—Dijo sonriendo y viendo a su pequeña—Fuwa Kyoko... _

—_Esa soy yo..._

_Kyoko se sorprendió y quedó perdida en ese momento..._

_Pero de inmediato una nueva imagen apareció ante ella. Sho drogado el día siguiente, su esposa e hija esperándolo para que fuera a buscarlas al hospital mientras él estaba con Shouko, ambos bajo el efecto de las drogas, solo que esta vez, Shouko era quien manejaba el auto, Kyoko vio que la mujer al era besada por el cantante, esta perdía el control del coche y chocaba con un camión y la parte mas afectada era la del copiloto... _

—_¿Sho?—Kyoko se desespero...—¿Esta bien?_

_Su otro yo negó..._

—_Kyoko, te dije que alguien debía morir—Aseguro. _

—_Pero no Sho... _

—_Ya es tarde, debes irte... Mimori esta de parto—Le aseguro mostrando-le una imagen de la chica con contracciones...—Tu nueva madre no puede morir y tu quedar a cargo de esos dos... Aun te falta mucho por vivir._

_Fue lo último que escucho, antes de nacer y un furioso llanto invadió la sala de parto, en donde Shotaro al fin hacía algo bueno al recibir en brazos a su bebe..._

* * *

_Continura._

_GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS A:_

_PaulaGaTo, sumi onechan y mutemuia._


	10. Chapter 10

_Skip Beat no me pertenece._

_Muchas gracias por seguir este fic igual como me han acompañado en otros proyectos de Skip Beat. Gracias a PaulaGaTo, lunakari y mutemuia por comentar en el capítulo anterior._

_P.D.: PaulaGaTo, no vi esa película._

* * *

**_Ángel guardián._**

* * *

_**La pequeña Kyoko era la luz de su madre en tanta oscuridad, su nacimiento solo trajo dicha y felicidad, momentos que fueron apocados por una tragedia. La muerte una vez más estaba presente en la vida de Kyoko, pero esta vez no fue la suya, sino la de Sho, el padre que nunca llegaría a conocer.**_

_**A pesar que Fuwa Sho no fue el hombre perfecto, había algo en la vida que si había amado en el último momento de su vida y esa personita era su hija. La pequeña le recordó a su amiga de la infancia y era un nombre que habían decidido en honor a ella.**_

_**Fuwa Sho había tenido aventuras de una noche con muchas mujeres y una de ellas había sido la madre de su hija, aunque la llegó a ver como a una novia y de paso una carga, no estaba preparado para una relación, nunca lo estuvo, al menos no con la mujer que le dio la dicha de ser padre por única vez en su vida.**_

_**Amaba a su manager, era una pasión de aquellas prohibidas que merecían ser vividas pero ninguno de los dos pensó que su relación hiciera tanto mal. Nunca antes pensaron que amar fuera malo. No, hasta que decidieron vivir aquella historia de pasión y amor prohibido.**_

_**Las drogas habían sido un factor decisivo en su relación, ninguno midió las consecuencias de sus actos y lo peligroso que era conducir un coche estando drogados, ni el peligro que representaba para ellos, menos el peligro que ambos eran para la sociedad.**_

_**Shoko había sobrevivido de aquel fatal accidente, aunque la culpa no la dejaría en paz por el resto de su vida, ella vivía mientras que una bebé se había quedado sin un padre, una mujer se había quedado sin esposo. Ella debía morir, no él. Pensó en que él que manejara aquel coche debía ser él y ella morir en su lugar. Una vez más comprendía que no todo era como lo esperabas y como desearías que lo fuera.**_

_**Fue un 26 de Diciembre que todo el mundo artístico estaba de luto, fans de todo el país querían despedir a su ídol del mejor modo, recordándolo como él hubiese querido.**_

_**La señora Fuwa recibía las palabras de alivió que en ese momento no le sirvieron de nada, ni a ella tampoco al pequeño bultito que estaba entre sus brazos.**_

_**Fue una novedad para las fans saber que Fuwa Sho estaba casado y que tenía una hija, todas las expectativas y esperanzas la pusieron en aquella pequeña niña que para muchos era la continuación de Fuwa Sho y que él vivía en su hija, ella sería grande y fuerte, tendría éxito en todo. Sin duda, Fuwa Kyoko tenía fans desde ese mismo día.**_

_**Las fans también odiaron a Shoko. Más al escuchar a la viuda del cantante gritárselo en la cara, mientras que la manager era detenida por la justicia. Todo era un coro cantado con la misma palabra, con la misma acusación, Shoko desde entonces tampoco tuvo paz. No siendo "la asesina".**_

_**Shoko había ido a juicio por homicidio im-prudencial, fue sentenciada a pasar su condena en un centro de habilitación para adictos, cosa que no dejo muy contentos a los familiares de Sho, padre, madre y esposa estaban en contra de esa sentencia. Las fans de Fuwa también concordaron con ellos, querían que ella fuese a la cárcel, se lo merecía.**_

_**A los cinco años de estar en un centro de rehabilitación, Shoko recién pudo salir libre, había cumplido su condena pero no estaba preparada para el mundo que le esperaba allá fuera de esas paredes a las que se había acostumbrado.**_

_**Ya no quería consumir drogas, el hecho de ser responsable de la muerte de un joven que no era otro que su gran amor le habían dejado cicatrices tan profundas que se vio en la necesidad de buscarlas, quería buscar a la familia de su amado Sho y pedir disculpas.**_

_**—Por favor, discúlpame—Le suplico a Mimori. **_

_**—¿No crees que es un poco tarde?**_

_**—Lo sé. Esto es lo único que puedo hacer.—Dijo Shoko con lágrimas en sus ojos.—¿Y Kyoko-chan? **_

_**—Tu no te acercaras a MI hija—Estallo la madre de la niña.**_

_**—Permite-me redimirme. Quiero estar a tu lado ayudarte, seré hasta la sirvienta si me permites quedarme. **_

_**—Esta bien. Pero tu aquí no será nadie...—Con esa declaración la rubia se fue dejándola sola en esa gran casa.**_

_**Fuwa Kyoko era una niña que no estuvo expuesta a los medios de comunicación o al medio mediático por decisión de su madre, ella quiso que su hija fuese una niña normal. Y lo logró, llevaba cinco años de éxito. Nadie había irrumpido en su vida para hacer que los medios mediáticos la tuviesen en cuenta, la familia había pedido que respeten su dolor y que si la niña decidía ser en el futuro actriz o seguir los pasos de algunos de sus progenitores, sería la decisión de la pequeña. **_

_**—¿Tú quién eres?—Preguntó la pequeña curiosa al ver a una mujer desconocida en su casa. **_

_**Shoko se quedó sin habla, en la pequeña pudo ver algo de la personalidad de Sho y eso le lleno de dicha.**_

_**—Soy Shoko, Kyoko-chan.**_

_**—¿Tú me conoces?—La pequeña no salía de su asombro, era mucho para ella.**_

_**—Si. ¿Qué tienes allí?—Pregunto señalando su cabello. **_

_**—Es una goma de mascar...**_

_**—¿Quién te puso eso en el pelo?—Shoko se molesto bastante al ver a la niña con eso en la cabeza. **_

_**—Unas compañeras...—Afirmo triste—Se ríen de mi porque no tengo papá.**_

_**Shoko sintió culpa, por ella es que la pequeña sintió la falta de una figura paterna. Ella tenía toda la culpa. **_

_**—Tu padre te amaba—Le dijo regalando-le una sonrisa.—Tenemos que quitar esa goma de mascar de tu cabello. **_

_**—No quiero cortarme el pelo... **_

_**—No lo haremos.—Shoko busco hielo y se lo puso en el cabello. **_

_**—¿Por qué haces eso?—Quiso saber. **_

_**—Esto quitara la goma de mascar sin necesidad de cortar tu hermoso cabello. **_

_**Y como Shoko le había dicho, eso pasó.**_

_**—Wow, ya no tengo goma de mascar—Dijo sorprendida. **_

_**—Ya no—Shoko le sonrió. **_

_**—¿Cómo es que conoces a mi padre?—La pequeña estaba curiosa. **_

_**—Cuéntale a mi hija que tú me quitaste a su padre y que por tu culpa esta muerto—Hablo Mimori entrando al lugar. Tomo a la niña entre sus brazos pero esta le dedicó una mirada envenenada a Shoko, una miada propia de Fuwa. **_

_**—¡Tu eres mala! —Gritó la niña—¿Por qué mataste a mi papito?**_

_**Se bajo de los brazos de su madre y salió corriendo. **_

_**—¿Por qué hiciste eso?—Shoko sintió ganas de llorar. **_

_**—Permití que me quitaras a Sho, no permitiré que me quites también a mi hija—Dijo la mujer para salir del lugar.**_

_**A pesar de ser hermosa, Mimori nunca volvió a enamorarse ni a rehacer su vida en esos cinco años y aún llevaba luto. Le mostraba fidelidad al recuerdo de su fallecido marido aunque este nunca se lo mereciera.**_

_**Shoko busco a la niña y la encontró en la habitación. Era un cuarto de princesa y la pequeña estaba sentada en la gran cama, completamente sola.**_

_**—¿Puedo pasar?—Preguntó con temor a ser rechazada. No obtuvo respuesta.**_

_**Entro al cuarto y la niña no lloraba, no sonreí ni nada.**_

_**"¿Tanto daño he hecho?" Era una pregunta que Shoko nunca terminaría de responderse a si misma.**_

_**—Amaba a tu padre...—Entonces la niña la miró. **_

_**—Mamá dice que cuando amas a alguien sólo quieres lo mejor para él.**_

_**—Y tiene razón.—La niña decidió escucharla.—Amo a tu padre... **_

_**—Pero él ya esta muerto—La madurez de la pequeña la tomo por sorpresa al igual que pudiera hablar perfectamente. **_

_**—Para mi no, Kyoko-chan. **_

_**—¿Por qué? **_

_**—Es que cuando amas a alguien nada más importa. Quizás amar vuelve egoístas a las personas...—Dijo pensando en lo que decir. **_

_**—¿Tu amor por papá fue egoísta? **_

_**—Sólo te diré que papá para mi sigue vivo, en mi mente y corazón...**_

_**—Yo no puedo mantener vivo a alguien que para mi siempre estuvo muerto—El razonamiento y frialdad de la niña la dejo consternada.**_

_**—¿Quieres que te cuente sobre tu papá? **_

_**—Si...**_

_**Mimori estaba del otro lado de la puerta, escuchando la conversación, su hija siempre quiso saber de su padre pero ella nunca pudo hablarle nada de él. Dolía mucho para hacerlo. Quizás Shoko podría hacer eso en su lugar. Se quedó tranquila y decidió dejarlas solas, aunque otra estuviese ocupando su lugar una vez más.**_

* * *

_Continuara._


	11. Chapter 11

Skip Beat no me pertenece.

* * *

lunakari: Bueno, ella perdió a Sho contra Shoko, podría surgir el temor de perder a su hija también. Gracias por leer.

PaulaGaTo: Tienes mucha razón, ella está siendo egoísta, quizás el temor de perder a su hija también pueda mejorar o empeorar las cosas, según transcurra la historia. Gracias por leer.

* * *

**_Ángel guardián._**

* * *

—Kyoko-chan, ¿De nuevo con goma en el cabello?—Le pregunto Shoko a la niña.

—Kei-Baka-chan fue...

—¿Kei-Baka-chan? ¿Quien es ese?—Le preguntó de pronto.

—Un compañero—Dijo con indiferencia.

—¿Qué te hizo ese niño esta vez?—Shoko estaba indignada.

—Me dijo fea y que no tengo papá...

—Sólo por eso te puso goma de mascar en el cabello—Le pregunto dudosa.

—No, le dije que ese no era un modo de presumir y que aunque fuera el último niño de la tierra, ni así me fijaría en él...

—Eso fue un poco cruel.

—Él se lo busco. Me dijo que no tenía papá y yo...—La niña miró avergonzada a Shoko.

—¿Qué pasó, Kyoko-chan?—La mujer se empezó a preocupar.

—Le dije que él aunque lo tuviera, no era importante para su papá... Y que al menos el mio estaba muerto.—Shoko reprimió un jadeo de horror.

—¿Eso le dijiste? Estuvo mal. Deberías disculparte...

—¡NO! Hizuri-baka... Él se lo busco...

—Pero mi vida, sólo tienen cinco años.—La niña la miro jugando con sus dedos—¡Oh! ¿Hay algo más?

—Fui muy cruel con Kei-chan. Él termino llorando.

—¿Por qué?—Shoko ya no sabía que pensar.

—Él tiene a su mamá en el cielo... Pero él si la conoció.

Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, esto no le parecía bien y ese apellido. No quería pensar lo que cruzaba en esos momentos por su mente.

—¿Le dijiste algo sobre su madre?—La niña asintió.—¿Y?

—Se puso a llorar.—Dijo restando-le importancia.

—Kyoko-chan tú mamá esta en el trabajo y yo quisiera saber qué es lo que le dijiste.

—Él me molesta porque los otros niños también suelen hacerlo...

—¿Entonces?

—Le dije que su mami no lo quería y por eso se fue. Kei-chan me dijo lo mismo hace un mes y entonces escuche que su madre también había muerto. Yo sólo me defendí—Dijo a la defensiva.

—Pero no es el mejor modo.—La niña le prestó atención—Uno es más grande como persona cuando no se burla del dolor del otro, mi niña, no lo vuelvas a hacer. Se que sus palabras y acciones te lastimaron. ¿No?

—Si, dijo que papá no me quería.

—Demuéstrale que puedes ser mejor que todos ellos, ignorando-les y que vean que nunca te verán vencida. No los escuches y ellos dejarán de molestarte.

—Gracias, Shoko-san—La mujer se sintió temblar al escucharle hablar a la niña, no pudo evitar recordar a Sho.

—¿Quién es el padre de ese niño?

—No sé, pero es actor.

—¿Hizuri Kuon?

—Si, ese.—La mujer sonrió cálida-mente.

Pensó en la rivalidad en el pasado que tenía Sho con aquel actor que un tiempo se hizo llamar Tsuruga Ren. Ahora la rivalidad parecía ser entre sus hijos. Quizás con el tiempo las cosas podrían cambiar, pensó, quiso hacerlo. Quería que la historia de la pequeña Kyoko fuera diferente.

Poco a poco con el tiempo las cosas fueron cambiando y como lo pensó, Kyoko-chan se hizo amiga de aquel niño. Las cosas parecían ser diferentes.

* * *

_**10 años después.**_

—¿Qué es lo que planeas, Kyoko-chan?—Preguntó un chico de cabello rubio y ojos verdes.

—Kei-chan, mañana es nuevamente ese día.—Él asintió con pena.

—Pero hoy es tu cumpleaños, cumples los quince. Deberías estar feliz...

—Podría pero no.

—De seguro Shoko-san está preparando algo para ti—Le sonrió.

—Le dije que no lo hiciera, se que está triste, como mamá. Las dos están triste, como yo.

El chico comprendía su dolor, a él le faltaba su madre y por alguna extraña razón, su padre jamás volvió a rehacer su vida.

—Kyoko-chan... Feliz cumpleaños—Le dijo para darle una pequeña caja negra.

—Gracias, Kei-chan.—Dijo abriendo la caja y viendo una pequeña hada, que tenía una pequeña corona.—No debiste.

—Debía hacerlo—Dijo restando-le importancia.

—¿Y cual es la historia esta vez?—Preguntó ilusionada.

—Esta vez no la hay.—Se rió. Ella negó con la cabeza, sonriendo.

—Pues, pensemos en una juntos—Le propuso.—Este es el príncipe de las hadas que ha sido preso de un hechizo con el poder suficiente como para anular su magia, sumergiéndolo en un sueño eterno, que sólo podrá volver a despertar al ser besado por su verdadero amor y su verdadero amor es su ángel guardián.

—Es una buena historia, hasta me recuerdas a las historias que inventa mi padre—Rió divertido—Cuando tenía tiempo me hacía jugar y llevaba de paseo para contarme muchas historias.

—Me gustaría conocer a tú padre—Le dijo sonriendo.

—Ya lo conocerás...—Le prometió sonriendo-le.

—Y pensar que de pequeños no nos soportabamos—Él se rió...

—Pero ahora somos los mejores amigos—Afirmó él sonriendo.

— Mi único amigo.

Con una sonrisa cómplice, ella le permitió que le pusiera la cadenita en su cuello.

—¿Sigues con los planes para mañana?

—Si.

—¿Alguien aparte de mi lo sabe?

— No.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque este es el único modo que encuentro de sentirme cerca de mi padre.

—Es una bonita forma de recordarlo—Coincidió él.

—¿Estarás mañana allí?—Lo miro esperanzada.

—Siempre, Kyoko-chan.

Los chicos se despidieron, prometiéndose el uno al otro encontrarse en el lugar acordado.

* * *

**_26 de Diciembre._**

Kyoko ese día se había levantado temprano, corrió a darse una ducha, prepararse y salir corriendo de su casa, tomando una fruta para el camino.

Compro flores en la entrada del panteón en donde descansaba el cuerpo de su padre, buscó las más bonitas, aquellas que quizás le agradarían a él.

—Kyoko-chan, lamento llegar tarde—Se disculpaba el joven.

—Tranquilo Kei-chan. Yo también recién llegó.

Kyoko tenía en sus manos un gran arreglo foral de Lirios blancos, jazmín, rosas rojas y blanca.

Caminó buscando la tumba de su padre, hasta encontrarla.

—Papá, hace quince año que te fuiste de mi vida. No tuvimos tiempo suficiente para nosotros dos. Ojalá pudiera tenerte conmigo, siempre he añorado un padre pero se que te tuve a ti y que me amaste siempre... Me lo dijo Shoko-san, que tú podrías no estar enamorado de mi madre pero que a mi me querías mucho. Dijo que una vez me llamaste "Mi princesita". Papá, me haces tanta falta.—La chica rompió en llanto—Te amo mucho y haré que te sientas orgulloso de mi. Prometo siempre recordarte y esto es por ti. Un homenaje para ti...

La chica se quedó en silencio, acariciando esa lápida fría, llorando su perdida como nunca antes lo había hecho.

Le costó despedirse de su padre, era algo que nunca hacía y había empezado ahora, proponiéndose, siempre recordar a su padre y esforzarse para que en donde quiera que él se encuentre, se sintiera orgulloso de su pequeña hija.

* * *

—¿Te encuentras bien?—Ella asintió, todavía secándose las lágrimas que corrían por su rostro.

—Aún no termina—Le sonrió.

—¿Ahora a dónde vamos?—Ella simplemente sonrió, arrastrándolo consigo.

—Mis abuelos ya están muy mayores para venir y hoy en la televisión harán un programa para recordarlo.

—¿Seguimos con lo planeado?

—Si. Hasta el final.

Hicieron tiempo de aquí para allá, conversando con las personas en el canal, logrando lo que ella se propone, ya de noche, cuando el programa ya había empezado, escuchaba hablar de la vida de su padre y no pudo evitar sentirse fuera de lugar.

Ella no conocía al gran cantante, ella no lo conocía al padre, nunca pudo conocerlo a ninguno de los dos.

— Bueno, Yukito... Me han dicho que tenemos hoy una sorpresa muy especial—Dijo la mujer.

—Por supuesto, Yaya. Hoy, por primera vez en vivo... Aclaro, esto nunca pasó.

—Es un honor para nosotros presentarles a esta hermosa señorita de quince años de edad...

—Con nosotros y para deleite de los fans... Aquí tenemos a Fuwa Kyoko— Los fans que aun seguían y adoraban a Sho gritaron enardecidos... Más cuando los acordes de "Prisioner" se comenzó a escuchar.

Los juegos de luces en el escenario fue todo un espectaculo. La tenue luz le dio paso a una pequeña silueta que se movía por el escenario con gracias.

_**Ubawareta no wa kono hitomi dake janai **_

_**Kiken na junsuisa BOKU de sae moteamashite ita **_

Todos gritaron al escuchar esa hermosa voz, en el fondo aparecieron unas imágenes del cantante, principalmente fotos, después vídeos en vivo de sus conciertos.

**_Jikan to kokoro dake ni natte itsu shika mayoikomu Maze _**

**_KIMI wo yobu koe wa itoshisa afureru hodo _**

**_kanashiku hibiku yo _**

Kyoko se concentró en el publico. No faltaban los carteles de amor y respeto hacía su padre.

_**I****_'_m prisoner in paradise **_

_**BOKU no yami ni tsukisasatta KIMI wa **_

_**I'm prisoner in paradise **_

_**Eien ni nukenai toge **_

_**Zankoku na hodo utsukushii ai ni tojikomerarete shimatta yo **_

En ningún momento su voz se quebró a pesar de lo emocionada que estaba. Se sorprendió a si misma al estar tan fuerte en un momento así.

**_Dakishimeru tabi mukizu de wa irarenai _**

**_Sono yubisaki wa maru de koori no you ni Ah tsumetakute _**

— ¿Cómo dice?— Gritó y señaló con el micrófono al público que con mucho vigor, entusiasmo y emoción cantaron con ella la siguiente estrofa

**_Hoho wo tsutau atatakai shizuku BOKU kara jiyuu wo ubau _**

**_Tengoku ya jigoku; Ima sara ibasho nanka _**

**_motometenai yo na _**

Cada vez era más la emoción presente en ese tan concurrido lugar. Vio que varias fans tenían lágrimas contenidas en sus ojos, otras que lloraban sin poderlo evitar.

**_I'm prisoner in paradise _**

**_BOKU no uso wo makoto ni suru KIMI wa _**

**_I'm prisoner in paradise _**

**_Eien ni samenai yume _**

**_Muimi na kusari, kinjirareta fukami ni _**

**_Doko made ochite yukeba ii? _**

Con todas sus fuerzas, cantó la última parte de la canción...

**_I'm prisoner in paradise _**

**_BOKU no yami ni tsukisasatta KIMI wa _**

**_I'm prisoner in paradise _**

**_Eien ni nukenai toge _**

**_Zankoku na hodo utsukushii ai ni BOKU no inochi wo sasageru yo_**

Al terminar el sonido, todas las personas se pusieron de pie para aplaudir su actuación. Escuchando los gritos de aliento de las personas que seguían siendo fans de Fuwa Sho.


	12. Chapter 12

Skip Beat! no me pertenece.

Gracias a mutemuia y a Mizuki por comentar el capítulo anterior. La canción que usaré en este capítulo es "Blue moon". En mi perfil estará el link si alguien quiere escuchar esta canción. En esta historia será de Kyoko y ella la escribió pero en realidad es de Nana Mizuki.

* * *

**_Ángel Guardián._**

* * *

Todo el publico quedaron impactados por su interpretación, estallaron en aplausos, la ovación era tal que la joven hizo una pequeña reverencia, de esas que enseñaba su abuela.

—¡Wow! ¿Escuchaste lo mismo que yo?—Dijo Yukito haciéndose cargo de la continuación de aquel programa.

—Yukito, esta niña es increíble.—Kyoko se sonrojo—Kyoko-chan, acércate a nosotros

—Tu padre para muchos de nosotros fue y es nuestro ídol.—Dijo Yukito—¿Qué se siente saber que tu padre era tan querido?

—Mucha emoción, no pude conocerlo y espero hacerlo a través de ustedes. Supe de este homenaje por un programa de tv y me dije que tenía que estar hoy aquí... Gracias por amar tanto a mi padre, aún después de su repentina partida.

—Hoy tenemos algo especial para ti, al verte aquí también nos sorprendió y esto lo teníamos preparado aunque con la diferencia que pensábamos que lo mirarías desde la distancia—Yaya sonrió—Señor director, por favor.

Ante ellos apareció un vídeo, en donde estaba Sho, pasaron muchas partes sobre sus vídeos, conciertos y una parte sobre sus últimos días de vida.

—Como siempre, es un orgullo que jóvenes sigan incursionando en este ámbito. ¿Cómo fue llegar hasta aquí?

—Fue difícil. Porque cuando yo decidí seguir mi sueño, mi padre perdió un hijo y yo perdí a mi padre.

—Es muy fuerte lo que dices—Dijo el entrevistador—¿Te arrepientes de algo?

—No. Cada error o decisión que tomé me trajo hasta aquí. Hay cosas que quisiera haber podido hacerlas diferente.

—¿Cómo por ejemplo?—Sho suspiro, dejando escapar una sonrisa.

—Creo que estar más presente durante el embarazo de mi esposa...

—¿Vas a tener un hijo?—Pregunto sorprendido.

—Si, una niña.

—Esta es tu oportunidad, ¿Qué le dirías hoy a tu hija?—Sho por un momento dudo sobre que decir. La cámara lo apunto sólo a él.—Dile a tu hija mirando a la cámara de la derecha.

—Te diría que esta bien tener algo de rebeldía en la vida, todos pasamos por esa etapa en la adolescencia y espero que esa parte de tu vida no llegue tan pronto.—Sonrió de lado—Trataré de ser un buen padre, el padre que una princesa necesita, te acompañaré paso a paso, cuando caigas estaré yo para ayudarte a levantarte, velaré tus sueños como un ángel guardián. Atesoraré para siempre cada momento que viví contigo y los que vendrán. No dejaré que nadie impida cumplir tus sueños porque sin un sueño no somos nada. Puedes ser lo que tú quieras ser y yo te acompañaré a triunfar en tus sueños. Prometo tratar de comportarme si un día me presentas a un chico. Pero, soy padre. Querré matarlo de todos modos por querer robarme a mi princesa. Hija, en la vida pasarás por muchas situaciones complicadas, aférrate a algo y lucha. Lucha por tus sueños, por ser feliz, sin importar lo que el resto pueda decir o pensar de ti. Puedes ser actriz como tu madre o cantante como yo. El camino que tu decidas, estaré allí, para ti. Porque te amo y este amor es el único que jamás podrá igualarse a ninguno. Se feliz hija. Yo estaré acompañándote desde donde quiera que este.

—Que hermoso menaje.—Dijo el entrevistador—¿Y a tus fans?

—Bueno, gracias por seguirme, gracias a ustedes soy el cantante que siempre intentara superarse, por ustedes y mi hija. Muchas gracias por seguirme y cantar mis canciones. Hay mucho que decir y poco tiempo.

—Tienes razón—Concordó con el entrevistador.—¿Quién fue especial en tu vida y que ya no este?

—Kyoko-chan—murmuró—Fue mi amiga de la infancia, pero murió siendo pequeña por un accidente. Lamento mucho no haber podido abrazarla y valorar su amistad. Son las cosas de la vida que nos llevaron a vivir juntos... Hoy es mi única amiga de verdad, quien me conoció más que nadie.

—Bueno, en este momento vamos a una pausa...

El vídeo se cortó y la pequeña tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

—¿Qué le dirías a tu padre?—Yaya la abrazó en un intento de consolar-le.

—Le diría que le amo...

Todos están muy emocionados, Kyoko tomo un poco de agua, intentando tranquilizarse.

—El tiempo se nos termina. Hoy recorrimos la vida de un joven cantante que aún está presente para muchos de nosotros, que vive en su hija, que es como un ángel guardián para ella.

—¿Quieres decir algo más?—Yaya le preguntó a Kyoko.

—Si, quiero darle las gracias a Kei Hizuri por se mi incondicional. Por comprenderme y saber lo que es estar en mi lugar. Eres mi mejor amigo y quisiera poder cantar una canción que se llama "Blue moon" y la escribí... Espero que les guste.

Todo estaba preparado desde antes y la música comenzó a sonar, ante el silencio de todos, la miraban con adoración, queriendo llenar-se de su voz, su presencia.

_**Hoshi o kakushiteru utsumuita hitomi ni**_

_**tomadou dake nanimo deki nakute**_

_**te to te kasanete mo dokoka gikochinai ne**_

_**yume no naka mitai ni waratte yo**_

_**yoru no kanata hibiku senritsu**_

_**atsui mune wa sawagidasu**_

_**sasayaku Blue Moon te o nobashitara**_

_**sugu ni todoki sou na noni**_

_**itsumo yasashiku hohoemu dake de**_

_**oikakete wa kurenai ne**_

_**ichibyou ichibyou hikaru sunatsubu da ne**_

_**hitotsubu mo kobosenai wasurenai**_

_**kiete shimai so na hosoku togaru tsuki ga**_

_**muboubi na senaka ni tsume o tate**_

_**amaku nokoru kizuato fukaku**_

_**kizamu akashi idaite ite**_

_**hakanai Blue Moon doushite kimi o**_

_**suki ni natte shimatta no**_

_**onaji bamen de togireta mama no**_

_**kanashi sugiru monogatari**_

_**miageru Blue Moon kimi o omou toki**_

_**watashi no jikan wa tomaru**_

_**nageki no Blue Moon hatenai yami no**_

_**fukasa ni nomikomareteku**_

_**kanawa nakute mo aishite imasu**_

_**itsuka sora ga sakete mo**_

_**eien ni omotte imasu**_

Al terminar la canción todos aplaudieron, sintiendo que no podía ser de otro forma, era como un mensaje para él. Casi ninguno sabía que Fuwa Sho murió cuando había luna azul.

Kyoko se retiró del lugar escuchando fuertes aplausos de las personas presentes, quienes coreaban el nombre de su padre. Quince años desde su muerte, quince años desde su partida, quince años de ausencia en la vida de su hija.

Kyoko vio a su amigo, él seguía allí.

—Kei—Corrió para refugiarse en sus brazos—Mi papá si me quería.

—Es imposible no quererte, Kyoko-chan—Le dijo abrazándola.

—Vayámonos de aquí. No quiero que nos encuentren aquí.

Ambos se fueron caminando despacio, mientras que ella recibía la chaqueta que le pasaba él.

—No trajiste un abrigo—Ella negó mientras que él sonreía.

—Prometo devolverte tu chaqueta pronto.

—¿A dónde quieres ir?—Le pregunto sonriendo.

—No lo sé. En mi casa me regañaran. Quince años sin estar en el ojo publico para que hoy hiciera esto...

—Los chicos en el colegio te amaran, nunca habías cantado en frente de ellos.

—No me lo recuerdes, Kei-baka-chan—Ambos rieron.

—Nunca imagine que terminaremos siendo los mejores amigos del mundo.

—¿Kei, no tenías una cita?—Él negó.

—La cancelé.—Ella sonrió—Quería estar con mi chica favorita.

—Playboy como siempre—Kei la miró mal.

—¿Cómo me dijiste?—Kyoko corrió alejándose de él.—Kyoko-chan, no podrás huir por siempre.

Le escucho gritar y siguió corriendo, tratando de escapar de él, porque Hiruzi Kei tenía algo parecido a su padre de adolescente, ambos eran unos playboy.

—¿Qué dijiste?—Le pregunto al alcanzarla.

—Playboy...

—¡Oye! Recuerda que tú de pequeña tenías dos pies izquierdos y era yo quien debía tener en mi mochila un botiquín de primeros auxilio.—Ella se sonrojo.

—Y yo te recuerdo que ahora soy yo quien debe traer consigo en la mochila preservativos porque tu eres un descuidado, si no fuera por mi, tú padre ya sería abuelo...

—Ni me lo recuerdes... Imagina-lo con 35 años, siendo abuelo. Mi abuela si que me mataría.—Kyoko rió.

—¿Ahora quien depende del otro?—Él la miró mal.

—Yo puedo cuidarme sólo.

—Si, claro...

—En casa tengo eso...

—Claro, pero no me gusta cargarlos.—Ella se rió.

—De seguro tu padre piensa que eres casto—Le miro mal.

—No soy aburrido como él...

—¿Cuando conoceré a tu padre?—Él la miro abriendo los ojos de forma desmesurada.

—¿Quieres conocerlo?

—Es tu padre, por supuesto. Debo decirle que su hijo es un payboy... Imagina si alguien me escucha decir que yo debo llevar los preservativos, pensaran lo peor. Pensaran que tu y yo...

Kei rió, él jamás la había visto como mujer, era más como una hermana para él, na hermana mayor. Y ella lo sabía, quienes los desconocían era el resto del mundo.

Kyoko atendió su móvil...

—¿Qué sucede, Shoko-san?—Kyoko hablo por varios minutos y al terminar a llamada miró a su amigo preocupada.

—¿Qué sucede? Kyoko, no me asustes—Ella le miró angustiada.

—Mi madre se molesto con lo que hice. Ella prefiere que no sea una persona pública y peleo con Shoko-san pensando que ella sabía lo que yo planeaba y le dijo que era una mala influencia—Dijo derrotada.

—Pero, ella no sabía nada...

—Ahora pensará que la mala influencia eres tu, Kei-chan...

—¿Tu crees?

—Eres mi único amigo...

—Ella no lo sabe...

— Pero, amenazo con mandarme a un internado...

—¿Qué? — Grito el joven más preocupado.

—Debo convencer a mi madre que yo quiero actuar y cantar... Amo hacer ambas cosas...

Pero decirlo era una cosa, la joven sabía que el trabajo pesado sería hablar con su madre...

Ya se sentía perdida y en un internado eternamente.

Continuara.

* * *

Luna azul: Se denomina luna azul a la segunda luna llena ocurrida durante un mismo mes del calendario gregoriano (el usado habitualmente en Occidente), lo que sucede aproximadamente cada dos, tres o cuatro años y, originalmente, al tercer plenilunio cuando en una estación cualquiera del año se dan cuatro lunas llenas en lugar de tres.


	13. Chapter 13

Skip Beat no me pertenece.

* * *

Summary: Hizuri Kuon con 35 no pensó que en la amiga de su hijo encontraría algo más que solo falsas ilusiones de una adolescente. ¿Qué pensará Fuwa Kyoko del padre de su mejor amigo? ¿Recordara todo lo que tuvo que pasar para que la historia fuera diferente?

* * *

**Déjà Vu: Ángel Guardián**

* * *

**—Te lo digo de nuevo... Mi madre se volvió loca...—Dijo la joven al chico en frente de ella.****—¿Puedo pasar? **

**—Claro.—Dijo su mejor amigo medio dormido y cerrando la puerta. **

**—¿Vine muy temprano?—Kyoko mordió su labio inferior un poco avergonzada, en realidad no había podido pegar un ojo en toda la noche—Perdón, olvidé que odias levantarte temprano. **

**—Ya que...—Murmuró el chico.**

**—¿Quieres que te ayude a preparar el desayuno?—Kei medio asintió y negó al mismo tiempo. ****—Okey. Creo que la próxima tendré de ir a correr una maratón hasta que sea hora de que despiertes de verdad. **

**Kei fue a lavarse la cara y ponerse algo más que no sea su ropa de dormir para estar presentable.**

**Escuchó como su amiga preparaba el desayuno, agradeció enormemente la ausencia de su padre.**

**Sabía que pronto regresaría de filmar su película.**

**No quería darle explicaciones de por qué Kyoko o una chica enfurecida estaba en su casa. Podría malinterpretarlo. Y seria vergonzoso.**

**Como un zombie recorrió el camino hacia el desayuno ya listo en la mesa.**

**Desayunaron en silencio y poco a poco, Kyoko le relató su gran dilema.**

**—Te juro que pienso que se volvió loca, quiere mandarme lejos y no se como detenerla. Aun no comprende que yo amo cantar y actuar, esta en mi sangre—Dijo exasperada.—¿Me estas escuchando, Kei? **

**—Si... **

**—Hizuri Kei, te juro que si estas dormido te golpearé—Lo amenazó y entonces sólo hubo silencio hasta que la chica se atrevió a patear-le la espinilla a su amigo.**

** —¿Pero que...?—Despertó para encontrarte con el mismísimo infierno. Su amiga enfadada. **

**—Te estoy diciendo que mi madre se volvió loca, Kei. Loca.**

**—¿Qué es toda esta batalla campal?—Escucharon una voz que Kei reconoció muy bien. El mánager de su padre.**

**—Parece una pelea de enamorados—Dijo un hombre rubio muy sonriente y de ojos verdes.**

**—¿Pero qué clase de tonto dice algo así? ¿Enamorados? No estoy ciega—Dijo la chica indignada. **

**—¡Oye!—Dijo muy ofendido su amigo.—Es mi padre. **

**—Alguien podría decirme que esta sucediendo—Dijo el imponente hombre rubio con seriedad. **

**—Sucede que esto me pasa por no escoger a una chica como mi mejor amiga.—Kyoko se levantó de su lugar abrupta-mente sin prestar atención a nada ni a nadie. **

**—Espera, termina de desayunar—Dijo Kei. La chica se volvió a acomodar en su lugar.****—Ahora dime, ¿Qué sucede? **

**—Que los hombres nunca escuchan a las mujeres... **

**—No fue eso. **

**—Te dije que mi madre se volvió loca, kei. Loca. ¿Captas? ¿Te lo explico con dibujitos y una gran historia? **

**Los hombres estaban divertidos, Kuon admiraba la escena consternado.**

**—Parece que la locura es de familia—Susurró Yashiro solo para Kuon pero misteriosamente Kyoko lo escucho.**

**Yashiro sintió como se congelaba su entorno y el aire se volvía pesado, se encontró con la mirada de reproche de la joven.**

**—Al menos yo no uso unos ridículos guantes para manjar un móvil—Kuon se rió totalmente divertido al ver el rostro serio de Yashiro y su boca abierta. **

**—Tu madre, loca. Bien. ¿Y?****—Dijo Kei. **

**—Vio la presentación de televisión. **

**—Y se puso furiosa.**

**—Si, quiere mandarme a América. A un jodido internado.—Kei termino de despertarse. **

**—Pero... Ayer era la fecha del aniversario de la muerte de tu padre y en el programa de tv hicieron el homenaje****.**

**—Exacto. Quince años. **

**Los chicos siguieron conversando, ignorando a los adultos.**

**—Kei, dime lo que esta sucediendo. Presenta a tu amiga****—Kei se puso nervioso ya que su padre claramente pensaba que era su novia. **

**—Ella es Fuwa Kyoko—Ella por fin se volteo y los miró detenidamente—Kyoko, él es mi padre y Yashiro, su mánager. **

**Kyoko hizo una reverencia aunque no pudo quitar los ojos del hombre rubio, ese era el padre de su mejor amigo. El horrible hormigueo en su estomago la desconcertó, no sabía que le sucedía.**

**Kuon por su parte se acercó a la mesa y se unió con Yashiro a desayunar algo, ya que la chica había preparado un desayuno para al menos cinco personas más.**

**—Ahora, ya más tranquilos pueden contarme que sucedió. **

**Kyoko tomó su móvil y buscó el vídeo, entregándole el móvil a los recién llegados.**

**Yashiro y Kuon escucharon un tema que hace años no escuchaban, "Prisioner" de Fuwa Sho pero cantado por una chica. Después siguió la canción "Blue Moon". Ambos hombres tenían la boca abierta y reconocían que la joven cantante tenía talento.**

**—¿Quién es?—Preguntó aun despistado, Yashiro. Kyoko solo blanqueó los ojos, aun enojada. **

**—Es ella. **

**—Es Kyoko. Solo que su madre, la actriz loca, no quiere que ella cante. Ni que actúe.—Dijo Kei—Pero ayer se cumplían quince años desde la muerte de Fuwa Sho, su padre. **

**—Y me presente en el programa en honor a su memoria y canté. Mi madre enloqueció. Fin del cuento.—Kyoko ahora se encontraba perturbada. Lo atribuyo al cansancio ya que no pudo dormir y empezó a bostezar. **

**—Kyoko, no has dormido nada. Ve a mi cuarto.—Le dijo Kei, la joven obedeció dándose por vencida y despidiéndose de los adultos con una reverencia respetuosa. **

**—Gran talento el de tu novia—Murmuró Kuon. **

**—¡Que no soy su novia!—Gritó furiosa la joven. Dejándolos a todos con la duda, ¿Cómo podía escucharlos? **

**Continuara.**

* * *

**Holaaaaa... Lamento la demora y ausencia. Sucede que estuve muy enferma, los síntomas me asustaron muchísimo. Fui al doctor y me dijo que tenia una Parálisis Facial Periférica derecha. En pocas palabras, tenia la mitad del rostro paralizado. La tomografía computada de cerebro por suerte salió bien, tuve que tomar muchas vitaminas, hacer fisioterapia y hasta ir a una fonoudiologa ya que se me complicaba para hablar. Estoy un poco mejor. También me prohibieron leer, el uso de computadoras, teléfono móvil, todo. Es por eso que estuve inactiva y deje de publicar los fics, pero poco a poco y con la medidas de mis posibilidades seguiré con los fics.**


	14. Chapter 14

Skip Beat no me pertenece.

* * *

**Déjà Vu: Ángel Guardián**

* * *

Kuon miraba a su hijo, Yashiro miraba a quien consideraba su sobrino.

El joven no quiso prestarles atención, bien sabía que aun creían que Kyoko era su novia, de pronto se encontró sonriendo.

—¿Es tu novia?—Pregunto con cautela Kuon.

—¿Quién?—Preguntó despreocupado y sin darse cuenta aportó mas información de la que debería—Tengo muchas novias.

Kuon y Yashiro se quedaron impresionados por la natural afirmación.

—¿Kyoko lo sabe? Es tu novia.—El joven rió.

—Es más posible que le gustes tu... A mi no me tocaría ni con un palo—Vio a su padre incómodo pero no quiso prestarle atención, aun seguía con sueño.

—¿Ella no es tu novia?—El joven negó—¿Pero cómo sabe en donde esta tu cuarto?

—Creo que dije que somos amigos, ¿No? La conozco desde que tiene cinco años y no la veo como a las otras chicas, simplemente... Kyoko es la cuerda y yo él que hace todo mal—Afirmó sin sentir pena por decir la verdad.—Y se ha quedado a dormir antes en casa, pero nunca estuvieron aquí para que las presente y en lo particular, nunca pensé que la conocerían.

Una hora más tarde, los tres seguían hablando. Kyoko ya se había levantado.

—¿Qué sucede?—Pregunto su amigo.

—Tengo que hablar con mi madre, tengo muchas llamadas perdidas, el buzón de voz lleno de mensajes, lo usual—Dijo cansada, el joven rió—No te rías, Hizuri.

—Okey.

—Mamá... Estoy en casa de un amigo. ¿Te podrías tranquilizar?—Puso los ojos en blanco y apartó el móvil de su oído—Muy bien, tienes razón, es buena idea... Si, me escapare con un chico malo estilo visual kei, si... Adoro ese estilo.

Kei rió negando y vio que la joven terminaba su llamada.

—¿Sabes que así sólo logras enfurecerla más, no?

—Y que sería de nosotros los hijos sin el don de poner a nuestros padres furiosos. Deberías intentarlo. Ya puse furiosos a mis abuelos también—Dijo desanimada.—Juro que si me mandan a casa de los abuelos Fuwa y tengo que sonreír a todo el mundo como idiota me volveré loca.

—Dijiste que tus abuelos eran muy tradicionales...—Kyoko asintió.

—Mi abuelo perdió a su único hijo cuando mi padre lo desafió por seguir sus sueños y convertirse en cantante.—La formalidad del matrimonio Fuwa la ponía nerviosa —Te dije que con mi abuela mi juego era aprender la ceremonia del te.

—Pues, gracias a ellos serás una gran esposa—Kyoko lo miró mal.

—Ni lo digas, en un año más dirán que ya estoy en edad de casarme—Su amigo rió más, ambos se olvidaban de los adultos—¿Conoces algún chico rebelde con el que pueda huir?

—Sólo uno, pero creo recordar que tu le pegaste en sus partes solo por intentar besarte—Kyoko hizo una mueca de desagrado.

—Se lo merecía. Otro candidato.— Su amigo abrió los ojos muy grandes.

—¿De verdad piensas hacerlo?—Kyoko se rió de él.

—Que crédulo eres, Hizuri. Recuerdo haberte pateado cuando tenías cinco años por jalar de mi cabello—Kei se sonrojó por el recuerdo.—Shoko-san dijo que era un mal modo de presumir de ustedes los hombres a esa edad.

Yashiro y Kuon se rieron de la vergüenza que estaba pasando Kei, al menos sabían que cuando habían sido niños al menos Kei gustaba de ella pero por lo visto, Kyoko no opinaba lo mismo.

—Dejen de pelear, par de enamorados—Dijo Kuon haciéndose el serio.

— Nunca he estado enamorada—Dijo Kyoko a la defensiva, lanzando-le una mirada de odio que tomó por sorpresa al hombre. Si, ella era muy temperamental, algunas veces.

* * *

Continuara.

Capítulo corto, pero es que debo correr a mis clases. El curso que empece me encanta, aunque no pude hacer el de escritura recreativa que quería... Por obvios motivos.

Gracias por leer.


	15. Chapter 15

**Skip Beat **no me pertenece.

* * *

**Déjà Vu: Ángel Guardián**

* * *

_**Kuon no supo que hacer ante esa mirada tan intensa, la única opción era confrontarla con una igual... ****Pero ella simplemente le ignoro y al parecer su móvil era mucho más interesante que una ridícula discusión con él. ****Poco a poco, Kyoko fue sintiéndose cómoda en ese ambiente tan diferente, sintiendo esa intensa mirada sobre ella. No le importó o al menos no lo demostró.**_

_**Así fue como se encontraron, no de la mejor forma, sino con un enfrentamiento que quizás no debió darse... Ni ellos sabían el porque de ese momento y hasta donde podrían llegar. Él era el padre de su mejor amigo, ella era la amiga de infancia de su hijo... Los enredos del destino y de la vida podían encerrarte en un verdadero laberinto en donde una y otra vez tropezarías con el karma que desde ese momento parecía atorado como una piedra en sus zapatos...**_

* * *

_**Los siguientes días a su encuentro seguían igual, aunque su relación había mejorado, de escenas que podrían ser a-vergonzantes a sentirse cómodos el uno con el otro solo hubo un paso. Todos conocían a Hizuri Kuon... Y ella sentía que ya lo conocía...**_

_**—¿Qué te sucede, Kyoko?—Preguntó su mejor amigo. **_

_**—Nada...—Mintió. ¿Cómo le podía explicar aquello que sentía. Era algo nuevo y...**_

_**—No me mientas... **_

_**—Porque eres mi amigo, es lo mejor. Me siento tan confundida...—Admitió de pronto y miró que había más de una persona escuchándola.—Hoy tengo que ver a mis abuelos, pero eso no importa...**_

_**—¿Quién es? **_

_**—¿Qué?—Su amigo la vio enrojecer de inmediato. **_

_**—Lo sabía—Ella negó. **_

_**—No es lo que crees... **_

_**—Tú y yo vamos a hablar... Ahora—Dijo el joven para sacarla de allí e ir a un lugar lejos de la casa de la familia Hizuri. **_

_**Después de dejar atrás la casa y llegar a un parque solitario, buscaron una banca en donde tendrían una conversación sin interrupción alguna.**_

_**—Ahora dime lo que sucede... **_

_**—Creo que me gusta alguien... **_

_**—Eso es...Genial... **_

_**—No, no lo entiendes... No sabes quien es...—Dijo Kyoko medio llorando.**_

_**—Pero no puede ser tan grave... **_

_**—Lo es... Es tú padre—Le dijo para ponerse a llorar, dejándolo mudo a su mejor amigo.**_

_**—Bueno, seria estupendo algo así...—Escucharlo admitir eso la hizo mirarlo incrédula.**_

_**—Él piensa que soy una cría... **_

_**—No lo eres...**_

_**—Tengo tu edad... Podría ser su hija...**_

_**—No lo eres... **_

_**—Pero jamás funcionara... **_

_**—Debes al menos intentarlo. **_

_**—¿Qué? Voy y le digo que me gusta...—Preguntó molesta.—No, necesito tiempo. No creo poder volver a mirarle a la cara si me rechaza. Lo que de seguro va a suceder. Y tampoco podría seguir estado junto a él sintiendo esto... **_

_**—La opción no es escapar, Kyoko... Eres mi amiga y te adoro. ¿Cómo pasó esto? **_

_**—Un día... Creo que fue ese día en que participamos todos juntos de na escena... En la que casi me besa... No, fue antes.**_

_**—**__**Bueno, te ayudaré con el viejo...**___

_**—¿Y le tienes que llamar viejo?—Preguntó enojada para volver a llorar.**_

* * *

_Continuara._

_Bueno, creo que esto se va poniendo interesante... No?_

**_GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS._**


	16. Chapter 16

Skip Beat no me pertenece. La canción que aparece en el fic tampoco me pertenece, se llama "No me olvides" es de Gilda.

* * *

"Deja Vu: Ángel guardián"

* * *

Kyoko estaba destruía, tener quince años no impedía amar a un hombre muchos años mayor, que este podría ser su padre, pero no lo era. Él era el padre de su mejor amigo, su mejor amigo sabía de sus sentimientos y adoraba la idea de que saliera con su padre.

Pero Kuon era ya otra cosa, él solo le dijo que lo que sentía ella era una profunda confusión y que él tenía una relación con alguien de su edad, una mujer madura, hecha y derecha, no una niña.

Como siempre lo supo, decidió dejarle hacer su vida, ella jamás se opondría a que su amor fuese feliz con quien creía amar, y esperaba su felicidad.

Ella era Fuwa Kyoko, tenía una amorosa madre, tenía una adorable tía en Shoko-san, no tenía un padre y no, no lo buscaba en Kuon.

Caminó despacio, decidió dejar de llorar y hacer lo mejor que podría hacer.

Le dijo a su madre que tenía pensado irse por un tiempo, le confesó sus oscuros sentimientos, su madre y Shoko la abrazaron... Pero su madre estaba furiosa, no con ella... Pero lo sabía.

Tomó aire y con su cámara de vídeo hizo una interpretación de una vieja canción que ya tenía veinte años... La diferencia de edad que les separaba a ellos dos.

—Creo que este momento me lo estaba esperando, quiero seguir mi camino y ser alguien en la vida. Conseguí la oportunidad de estudiar en el extranjero y decidí seguir con mi vida. Creo que ya os he atormentado mucho. Y esta, señoras y señores no es mi despedida.

Ella sonrió a la cámara y cantó con todo su corazón, cantó con su alma. Dejaba atrás sus sentimientos, dejaba su corazón con un hombre mayor que no supo quererle pero le comprendía. Ella tampoco se fijaría en ella misma si fuese él.

_**Quisiera no decir adiós**_

_**Pero debo marcharme**_

_**No llores, por favor no llores**_

_**Porque vas a matarme**_

Ella cantaba con su corazón, herencia que había heredado de su padre. Amaba cantar, pero en este momento solamente pensaba en aquel que amaba.

**_No pienses que voy a dejarte_**

**_No es mi despedida_**

**_Una pausa en nuestra vida_**

**_Un silencio entre tú y yo_**

Ojalá solamente fuese eso. Ella no le dejaba, él jamás había sido suyo, nunca lo seria. Debía crecer.

**_Recuerda-me_****_ en cada momento_**

**_Porque estaré contigo_**

**_No pienses que voy a dejarte_**

**_Porque estarás conmigo_**

Él siempre formaría parte de ella, su primer amor, un amor unilateral, aquel amor más doloroso que pudo sentir, eso de amar sin ser amada era una porquería.

**_Me llevo tu sonrisa tibia_**

**_Tu mirada errante_**

**_Desde ahora en adelante_**

**_Vivirás dentro de mi_**

Él jamás correspondería sus sentimientos y por eso quería escapar, escapar por el mundo, con una cámara de vídeo, una computadora y una cuenta de youtube.

**_Yo por ti volveré_**

**_Tú por mi, espérame_**

**_Te pido, yo por ti volveré_**

**_Tú por mi, espérame_**

**_No me olvides._**

Era hermoso soñar, pero jamás ella volvería, dudaba que él le esperara. Toda una farsa con una sola persona sufriendo y esa era ella.

**_Recuerda-me_****_ en cada momento_**

**_Porque estaré contigo_**

**_No habrá distancia que te aleje_**

**_Porque estarás conmigo_**

Así se sentía. Siempre con su recuerdo, siempre con sus sueños. Siempre con ella, un sueño de un mundo de ellos dos juntos.

**_Me llevo tu sonrisa tibia_**

**_Tu mirada errante_**

**_Desde ahora en adelante_**

**_Vivirás dentro de mi_**

Es que no había otro modo. La distancia algún día sanaría su corazón. Ella se encontraba incapaz de luchar por un hombre que amaba a otra. Aunque ella solo era una cría, tenía principios y jamás cometería los errores de su padre. Jamás.

Hizo lo mejor que pudo, editó el vídeo. Lo subió a la red, se despidió de su amigo, aunque él sabía todo, lo sabía y le pidió que jamás odie a su padre por no amarle.

Eso era lo mejor que podría hacer y lo último que haría por Kuon.

Subió a un avión, mientras su **_NO DESPEDIDA_** ya era un vídeo viral, que todos veían y comentaban.

Si, ella era Fuwa Kyoko, de quince años y con toda una vida por delante.

Su amor unilateral jamás le detendría.


End file.
